List of Characters
This is a list of all named characters in the series. D-Team The members of the D-Team are the main protagonists of the series. The kids usually go around defeating and collecting the dinosaurs, while Spike Taylor and Reese Drake track down the dinosaurs, teleport the kids to the dinosaurs' locations, provide backup support, and protect the cards that they collect. ;Max Taylor :Max (Ryuuta Kodai) is the leader of the D-Team, and owns Chomp the Triceratops. He is rather happy-go-lucky and loves eating. ;Rex Owen :Rex is Max's best friend, and lives with him while his adoptive father, Dr. Owen, goes around hunting for fossils. Unlike Max, Rex is level-headed, if a bit sarcastic at times. Rex owns Ace the Carnotaurus. ;Zoe Drake :Zoe (Marmu Tatsuno) is the only female member of the team, and is occasionally bossy towards the boys. She owns Paris the Parasaurolophus. ;Spike Taylor :Spike (Kenryu Kodai), Max's dad, is a paleontologist who runs the D-Lab. Devoted to dinosaurs, he gets very excited whenever one appears. He's energetic and happy-go-lucky like Max, and his childish behaviour often embarrasses his son. Although he doesn't own any dinosaur, he uses Saurophaganax and Tyrannosaurus against Black Tyrannosaurus after Dr. Z is thrown off by Pachycephalosaurus. Alpha Gang They were the main antagonists throughout Series 1, planning to reclaim all of the dinosaur cards and use them to establish a Dinosaur Kingdom, though their plans rarely worked and captured dinosaurs were usually lost within a few episodes, if not immediately. Though always at a lack for resources, they seemed to have no end of low-quality vehicles that would break in their first episode. Although at first antagonists, they redeem themselves in the finale of the first Series, and become allies of the D-Team in Mesozoic Meltdown (usually), though their success rates barely improve with this change. ;Dr. Z :Dr. Z (Dr. Sonida) is the egotistical and overconfident leader of the Alpha Gang. He created the Pachycephalosaurus, Therizinosaurus, three Deinonychus, and Megalosaurus Secret Dinosaurs. ;Ursula :Ursula (Ursarapa) is the "boss" of the Alpha Trio, consisting of Zander, Ed and herself. She bosses them around and acts like a queen. Ursula oftentimes uses Terry. ;Zander :Zander (Noratty) is the brains of the bunch; he is usually bossed around by Dr. Z and Ursula, but is great with technology. Zander oftentimes uses Spiny. ;Ed :Ed (Edo) is the third member of the Alpha trio. He's often bossed around by Ursula, but Ed and Zander sometimes mess around with her to shake things up. Ed often uses Tank. ;Rod :Rod (Roto) is Seth's helper, and is a great mechanic. Like his sister, he is usually much more competent than the Alpha Trio. He usually uses Terry or Spiny. He also uses Ampelosaurus and Therizinosaurus. In the DS game, Rod owns a Chasmosaurus. ;Laura :Laura (Loa) is wise with the money, and plays around with the stock market to make money for the Alpha Gang. Whenever she uses a dinosaur, she either uses Spiny or Tank. She also used Deinonychus and Megalosaurus in the battle against Black Tyrannosaurus. In the DS Game, she owns an Allosaurus. ;Seth (former) :Seth (Nopis) is an aid to Dr. Z and a very intelligent man. He doesn't appear much in the beginning, but becomes the major antagonist at the end of the first Series. He controlled Saurophaganax and created Black Tyrannosaurus in a plan to restore dinosaurs to their former glory. However, he is defeated and is sucked into Time-Space, where he allies with the Spectral Space Pirates in Mesozoic Meltdown. Spectral Space Pirates The Spectral Space Pirates (Zanjark) are the main antagonists in Mesozoic Meltdown (Series 2). ;Spectre :Spectre (Jark) is the leader of the Space Pirates. He owns an Apatosaurus called Bronto. ;Gavro :Gavro (Gunenco) is a Space Pirate that has far more brawn than brains. He owns an altered Tyrannosaurus called Gigas at the end of the series. ;Foolscap :Foolscap (Zapper) thinks that he is very smart, although his plans tend to be foiled. He owns a Stegosaurus called Armatus. ;Sheer :Sheer (Mihasa) is a very successful and cruel Space Pirate. She owns an altered Triceratops, Maximus, at the end of the series. ;Seth :Seth (Nopis) used to be a part of the Alpha Gang, but betrayed them, and later went on the Space Pirates' side, where he taught them basically all they know about dinosaurs. He owns Cryolophosaurus. He eventually betrays the Spectral Space Pirates as well, swiftly defeating the three altered dinosaurs he created. In the end, he helps defeat the Dark Pterosaur and save the Universe. ;Goma :Goma (Goma) never appears in the anime. He is Spectre's grandson and the leader of the Shadow Empire. He owns an Eocarcharia. ;Gel Jarks :Unnamed at least in the English dub, Gel Jarks are robots that are made out of goo. There weakness is salt. They are in a ball form when not in use, similar to the Alpha Droids. They can also be shaped into other things, such as when Seth made a Gel Jark to look like a chibi dinosaur. Supporting Protagonists Present Day ;Reese Drake :Zoe's older sister and the quote-unquote "head" of the D-Lab. She built the Dino Holders, upgrading them twice during Series 1. She has a serious, all-business attitude, a "silent fury" temper that Max and Rex know better than to mess with, and never seems to be impressed by Dr. Taylor's theories or attempted jokes, though she is disappointed when, in Carnival of Chaos, no one asks if she wanted to go to the new amusement park. She is also a skilled pilot, owning her own plane. ;Aki Taylor :The mother of Max Taylor and wife of Spike, she is rather clueless about what is going on with Max and the dinosaurs. However, it can be inferred that she learned about them after an Allosaurus roared at her, and if she didn't learn then, she would have discovered it during Black Tyrannosaurus' assault. In Santa Saurus, she invites Rod and Laura to her house. The two children become homesick, as she reminds them of their parents. :In the second series, she, along with her husband and the parents of Zoe and Rex, are kidnapped by the Spectral Space Pirates. She believes that Max and the others will not fail them. During the Arabian arc, she and the other parents briefly escape the Space Pirates's ship, but are quickly captured by the Gel Jarks while stargazing. In the end of the series, she and the other parents are reunited with their children. ;Dr. Drake :Dr. Drake is Zoe's father and an expert veterinarian with a short, round stature. As early as episode 8 he is brought in on the D-Team's dinosaur secret, and helps or at least tries to treat their main dinos on several occasions. He is captured along with the rest of the parents by the Space Pirates in Alien Parent Trap, but accidentally escapes to Ancient Japan in Two Shoguns Are Better Than One, being used by Hanzou as a stand-in for Shogun Tokugawa after he went missing. He is later recaptured, but freed in Fate of the Cosmos with the other parents. ;Dr. Owen :Dr. Owen is Rex's foster father, who found him in the New York Natural History Museum on June 10th. As of such, Rex celebrates his "birthday" on the 10th of June. Dr. Owen has a crush on Ursula and tried to engage her twice (she refused both times). ;Patrick *VA: Masao Komatani :Patrick (Pancho) is Dr. Owen's partner who is good at lassoing. Despite his small structure, he is shown to be rather strong, as he can carry Dr. Owen (with difficulty). His first appearance is in Mexico in Dinosaur Amour! ;Dr. Ancient :Dr. Ancient is Rex's true father, and was the first person that discovered how to turn dinosaurs into cards. However, Dr. Z, wanting to use the dinosaurs for his own enjoyment, sent him and his wife back to the future, while Rex was accidentally sent to Max and Zoe's time. Dr. Ancient and Dr. Cretacia eventually reunite with Rex. ;Dr. Cretacia :Dr. Cretacia is Rex's mother. She eventually reunited with Rex after being separated for 12 years; unfortunately, she ends up being separated from him again after the Spectral Space Pirates kidnap her, her husband, Max's parents, and Zoe's parents. Spectre swiftly sends her to work locating the Cosmos Stones. She is shown to hate his singing, and is surprised and outraged upon meeting Seth again, who had betrayed her and Dr. Ancient when he still worked for them. ;Jonathan :Jonathan is an android in the Ancient's service. He was programmed to protect baby Rex Owen. For the majority of the original series, Jonathan travels the world, acting in different jobs (and has amnesia, although he has the inbuilt reaction to protect Rex). After his head is flipped upside-down (actually right-side up) in Full Scheme Ahead, he reveals his identity, telling the story of the Ancients' Mesozoic mission in Tricks of the Traitor. :In Mesozoic Meltdown, he pilots the Backlander (if its being out of control still lets him be considered to "pilot" it) to the various destinations that the Pterosaur leads it to. Ancient Rome Arc ;Sophia :Sophia (Sylvia) is the sister of Spartacus. She owns the Yellow Cosmos Stone, which she wishes to give to her brother so that he could obtain its incredible power and escape the Colosseum. The D-Team accompany her on her mission. ;Spartacus :Sophia's brother, Spartacus is a legendary fighter. He was captured by the Roman Army and sent to the Colosseum to be a gladiator. When his sister is able to get the Yellow Cosmos Stone to him (he is the only person who can touch it without being hurt), he practically defeats Spiny, but can't overpower Yangchuanosaurus. After Sheer takes the Cosmos Stone, he vows to fight against Sulla and end his evil reign. Caribbean Arc ;Jim :Jim is a boy who was separated from his father, as his father was captured by Blackbeard and his pirates. He is overly convinced of his own abilities, which often gets him into trouble. He falls in love with Zoe Drake, attempting to kiss her thrice, but gets smacked twice before he finally managed to kiss her cheek upon her departure, much to Max and Rex's annoyance. Because of his relationship with Zoe, he got in a lot of fights with Max. Ancient China Arc ;Genzo Sanzo Hoshi :Genzo Sanzo Hoshi (Shwan-dzang) is a Buddhist monk who believes that special chants can bring about universal harmony and solve all of life's problems, and says that fighting is never the answer. He aids the D-Team in their search for the Purple Cosmos Stone. Ancient Japan Arc ;Shogun Ieyasu Tokugawa :Tokugawa is a shogun in the Edo Period, and is secretly directionally challenged. He is attacked by Sheer and several female ninjas (kunoichi). He then (reluctantly at first) aids the D-Team in their search for the next Cosmos Stone. During his absence, Hanzou uses Dr. Drake to replace him, as the two have an uncanny resemblance. He even closely befriends Zoe due to this connection. ;Hanzo :Hanzo is Tokugawa's right-hand man and bodyguard. He loses track of the Shogun. When he finds Dr. Drake, he has him pose for Tokugawa as he searches for the real Tokugawa, and eventually finds him. He fights with Takeda's female ninjas and Sheer for possession of the White Cosmos Stone, losing it to them. Ancient Persia Arc ;Zahrah :Zahrah (Sarafa) is a Persian princess. When she was returning to her palace, Zayid and his 39 Thieves ambushed her, locking her in their treasure cave. While there, she befriended Genie, an Isisaurus that had eaten the Red Cosmos Stone. After the D-Team rescued her from the cave, she joins them in their quest for the Cosmos Stone. Max and Rex both have a crush on her. ;Aladdin :Though he at first works as a con-man selling fake magic lamps, he decides to help the D-Team sneak into the palace once he sees Zahrah. French Revolution Arc ;D'Artangnan :D'Artangnan is one of the Teen Musketeers, and was an orphan. He blames Max for the destruction of his orphanage, and is mostly at odds with him until realizing that it would be better to team up with him in order to take down Richelieu and save Princess Anne. ;Lady Constance :She tries to stop Richelieu from destroying to Old Orphanage without success. She then helps the D-Team and Teen Musketeers find the Blue Eye of Gaia (Green Cosmos Stone). ;King Louis :Louis is a young boy who is rightfully the King of France, but is more interested in holding a lollypop than the royal scepter. His mother therefore rules France in his name, wanting to make the country as strong as possible for when her son grows old enough to take the throne himself. However, he has no desire to rule a great empire, and in the end, he stands up and uses his birthright of supreme power to order back his mother and Richelieu and give the Green Cosmos Stone to the D-Team. ;Princess Anne :The fiancee of Louis XIII, she aids the D-Team to stop Richelieu from finding the Blue Eye of Gaia. She has light blond hair and wears a pink dress. Antagonists Present Day ;Doppelganger Alpha Gang :They are apparently the present-day "duplicates" of the Alpha Gang from the future, seen in Double or Nothing. They both look and sound like the other Alpha Gang, and also like them, they have minimal if any success at anything they do, though they (try to) rob banks for money instead of (trying to) capture dinosaurs. When the two Alpha Gangs team up, they try to rob a Las Vegas casino, but the doppelgangers are captured by the police when the others escape. :They consist of: Dr. Z, who looks like the original but is tan with beige hair and beard; Mursula, a blue-haired Ursula look-alike; an unnamed, blonde-haired Zander look-alike with red sunglasses; and an unnamed, brown-haired Ed look-alike. ;Ungaro :A poacher on the plains of Africa seen in Rhino or Dino?. His group teamed with the Alpha trio, resulting in them catching many animals, but they were mainly after the Torosaurus. He was captured by Mary. Ancient Rome ;Sulla :He is the cruel Roman Dictator. He wants Spartacus dead, and sends him to the Colosseum. He captures the Alpha Gang and forces Terry to fight 100 soldiers to be destroyed, but the D-Team lets them escape. He soon recaptures the Alpha Gang, forcing them to use Spiny against Spartacus, but Spartacus starts to win by using the Yellow Cosmos Stone. Although he struggles against Yangchuanosaurus with Spectral Armor when Sheer summons it, Chomp defeats Yang, and Sulla's prisoners escapes while his guards have disappeared (potentially knocked out by Spartacus). Caribbean ;Blackbeard :A notorious pirate who captures Jim's father. He has no fear of anything (that includes fierce storms and even Chomp at full-size). He works with the Space Pirates to find the lost treasure, which includes the Blue Cosmos Stone. At one point, he has Jim captured, but Jim is quickly saved by Max and a Pteranodon. In the end, Sheer ditches him and he is caught by the British navy. ;Copper :Copper is the first-mate aboard Blackbeard's pirate ship. He is easily frightened and largely inept, and wears an eye-patch despite having two good eyes. Blackbeard's parrot constantly comments on his bad smell. In the end, Blackbeard finally accepts him as a true pirate, after he kicks Copper off the ship (now only a small patch of broken planks with a steering wheel on it after going over a waterfall) and he successfully makes it back aboard. They are then captured by the British navy. Ancient Japan ;Kunoichi :The group of female ninjas employed by Takeda to go after Shogun Tokugawa. They constantly fight Hanzo, and took in Sheer when she got amnesia, where she and her Deinonychus trio fought with the ninjas. ;Takeda :The leader of the Takeda Empire against Tokugawa. He lets Sheer joins the Ninjas until she regains her memory. When they get the Half-Moon Stone (White Cosmos Stone), he touches it with his bare hands, absorbing its power and getting injured, then Sheer picks it up and takes it back to Spectre. It is unknown what happened to Takeda after that. Ancient Persia ;Zayid :Zayid is the leader of the 40 Thieves, although when he attacked her, one of the thieves was sick. He works with the Prime Minister in an attempt to remove the original king and replace him. In the end, however, he is captured by the royal guards alongside the Prime Minister. ;Rasheed :Rasheed is the Prime Minister of the City of Zahrah. He has imprisoned the King, Zahrah's father, and plans to marry Zahrah so he can become the city's "rightful" king in the eyes of the people as opposed to a usurping tyrant. He enlists Zayid to capture Zahrah and bring her to him. However, his plot fails and he is captured. French Revolution ;Cardinal Richelieu :Cardinal Richelieu is an assigned ally of the Spectral Space Pirates by order of the Royal Mother, though he wants the power of the Cosmos Stone for himself. He attacks the Teen Musketeers and holds Princess Anne hostage. He is forced to stand down after Louis steps up to his role as king on the D-Team's side. ;Royal Mother :The Royal Mother rules France in her son's stead while he is still too young and immature to rule. Her plan is to acquire the Blue Eye of Gaia (a Cosmos Stone) to give her son the power to conquer all of Europe, and maybe even the world. To do this, she makes a deal with the Space Pirates and sends Richelieu to aid in the search. However, Louis doesn't want all that power, seizes his birthright, and gives the Cosmos Stone to the D-Team. Minor ;Grandma Grazelda :Grazelda is Dr. Taylor's mother and is also Max's "long-lost" grandmother. Although she is never seen in the series, her name was mentioned in A Game Show Showdown by one of the TV station guards (though it is implied that the guard didn't know that a person with that name actually existed). ;Monaco Fisherman :This unnamed fisherman initially locks up the "suspicious-looking" D-Team on a boat in Alpha Bets It All, but later helps the D-Team capture the Suchomimus running loose in Monaco, driving a pick-up truck full of fish to lure it out. ;Dewey :Dewey is a young boy seen on a golf course in Atlanta, Georgia, who finds a Card Capsule with a Super Impact card in Tee'd Off. When Ursula accidentally leaves him with the Altirhinus card, he uses it to scare other golfers so his favorite, Samantha, can win. He later apologizes to the D-Team for doing this and causing trouble, letting them have both cards after the Alpha Gang's defeat. ;Michelle :Michelle is the D-Team's schoolteacher. She is easily excited, overly-enthusiastic, and dislikes the phrase "old lady" as much as Ursula, and the two occasionally engage in insult contests when they meet. She is introduced in No Free Lunch, and later appears in Metal Imbalance. ;Amy :Amy was a lonely new girl in school. She befriended Euoplocephalus during the field trip to the cave in No Free Lunch. However, once the Alpha Gang arrived, she was knocked out during the battle between Euoplocephalus and Spiny, and did not see her friend get defeated. Once she awoke, the D-Team told her that Euoplocephalus had left to join its other friends. Despite that, Amy managed to get new friends, as well as a new pet lizard. ;Mr. Stanley :The air traffic controller appearing in Just Plane Crazy. Zoe thinks that Reese goes to the airport just to see him, and because he doesn't like animals, she tries to make him dislike Reese by lying about her habits. ;Mary :Mary is a part of the Wildlife Protection Team, or WPT for short. She's a good friend of Dr. Taylor's, but hadn't seen him since the world lasso contest that she won. She helped the D-Team capture the Torosaurus and saved Chomp from a group of poachers using her lassoing skills in Rhino or Dino?. ;Temple Priest :The priest of the Temple of the Sun in Temple Tempest. He warns the Alpha Gang against trying to find the Temple of the Moon, telling the D-Team he fears they will waken the Moon Spirit. He first says the only way to restore the spirit's happiness is to make children eat deep-fried peanut butter and pickle sandwiches, but then says they instead will offer the Doll of Serenity. After the D-Team stops the temples from collapsing, he insists they call out their dinosaurs to be thanked by the worshipers. ;Captain Mackerel :He is the captain of the tour boat at Niagara Falls that Max and Zoe are riding on when they encounter the Baryonyx in Falls Alarm!. ;Meena :Meena is an Indian princess from Battle Royale! who wants to be free from all her duties and swim to the end of the Ganges River to find prince. She and a Deltadromeus somewhat share the connection in life. She is also the only minor character to be a member of the D-Team. ;Stanley Spinoberg :The director in Lights, Camera, Destruction! that has conflicting views with Dr. Owen on how the movie should be made. Spinoberg insists on sacrificing scientific accuracy for the dinosaurs in favor of drama and effect, even making a T. rex covered in painted flower designs to show it as a caring mother. After first seeing it, he obsessively followed Pentaceratops with a movie camera. Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:D-Team Category:Alpha Gang Category:Spectral Space Pirates